


Unbelieveable

by HecatesKiss, vernie_klein



Series: A Desperate Cry for Help [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for a book in the Dark Lord's Study...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p><p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelieveable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Luce and Sev get it on in the Ministry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087370) by [vernie_klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein). 



> vernie_klein inspired the work. She denies any and all actual writing of this piece. Written entirely by HK! But... I blame Vernie for the idea!
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

The shatter of glass against stone caught Harry’s attention.

“Lucius… this… not...wise.” Severus gasped out, hands clutching into the pale gold robes that the Minister for Magic wore, even as he jerked them up the other man’s legs, bunching the expensive fabric.

“Live a little.” Lucius purred, hands delving into dark folds with frantic haste.

Harry clamped a hand over his mouth, and started breathing shallowly. He’d been looking for a specific text, with Marvolo’s permission, and had ignored the voices at first since Lucius and Severus were in and out of the outer office quite frequently. However, he’d not expected…

Green eyes widened as Severus grabbed the Minister and spun him around. Papers flew off the desk. Books thudded to the floor. Harry gaped as the robes were flipped up and Severus kicked the man’s legs apart rather roughly. Harry blinked when Lucius gasped in a breath, and realized that Lucius Malfoy, proper pureblood, was bare beneath his robes. Harry bit down on his hand to smother his shock.

“Please, Sev.”

“Naughty, Lucius. Naughty. I should _punish_ you for this.”

“Yes.” Lucius moaned arching his hips. Harry flinched when Severus brought one hand sharply down. The sound of the smack echoed in the room. Harry blinked, his former Potion’s Professor had just… wow.

“You know you will pay for this. Especially if our Lord catches us.” Severus hissed, pressing one hand firmly against the small of Lucius’ back as his other hand worked at his belt. Harry blinked and swallowed, free hand slipping into his own trousers.

The way he was positioned, he was able to see as Severus slipped a vial of oil from his robe and slicked his fingers. Harry slipped his hand around himself, making certain to muffle any sound he might make by sinking his teeth into his hand.

Lucius groaned as those fingers vanished into his body, arching into. Harry stroked a little quicker. This was soo wrong. This was… so hot. He watched his Professor’s fingers slip into, remove, slip into, remove and then coat himself, the dark head of his erection sheening even before he smoothed the oil down.

Severus’ hips slammed forward, breaching the older man in one firm stroke.  He watched as Lucius Malfoy shoved a fist in his mouth to muffle his scream. Harry’s hand froze. He shook his head, blinking. Then Severus’ hips started moving, Harry stroked frantically unconsciously matching the pace his Professor was setting. The sound of flesh meeting flesh and Lucius’ gasping cries filled the air.

“Naughty, Luce. So. Wrong. So. Right. God. I. Luce!” Harry bit down on his hand as his ex-Professor threw his head back and his fingers bit down on the Minister’s hips. Severus’ strokes were swift and rough.

Harry came with both the older men shaking and panting, he blinked dazed. He was somehow on his knees, trousers torn open, slick mess across his hand.

“Up Luce. Come beloved. Before _he_ catches us here.” Severus murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Lucius’ neck. He stepped back, tucked himself away and did up the belt. Lucius muttered a spell, waved himself clean and then a second spell cleaned and righted the desk.

Harry waited until the office door had closed behind the two men before he swallowed hard, tucked himself away and stumbled to his feet. He took a shuddering breath. “Holy god. I… _hot_...oh… wow.”

Harry turned and found the book he’d been searching for on the third shelf.  He spelled his hands clean, grabbed the book and then darted out the door.

He slipped from Marvolo’s office, tucking the book under his arm. Harry froze when he heard a step behind him. He turned slowly, and met the dark eyes of his ex-Professor. Harry tore his gaze away and swallowed. He nodded curtly to the older man and then fled down the hall. He would gladly pretend ignorance of the entire thing… even if it was…  _unbelievable_.


End file.
